


Out Of Reach.

by xxNekoOfDarknessxx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, But hey we need more random shit in this fandom, Eren and Levi are already married, Exasperated Eren, Fluff and Crack, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Nudity, Swearing, Unintentional Self Harm, lots and lots of swearing, mostly just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxNekoOfDarknessxx/pseuds/xxNekoOfDarknessxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi finds an over grown hair on his back and how he tries to pull it out.<br/>Only to end up Eren having to do it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of Reach.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry i've been away for so long but Uni is killing me and i'm pretty sure i'm going to fail maths.   
> Anyway this idea popped into my head the another day when I myself had to pull out an overgrown hair on my back. Like how does this even happen? It's ridiculously embarrassing as well if other people can see it and you have no idea it's there.   
> Yeah I know this is a really stupid and random fic but I couldn't help imagining how pissed off Levi would be trying to get this strand of hair out only to have his arms to short to reach it and then getting even more pissed off.

Dragging himself out of the shower after a long day of work Levi grabbed one of his fluffy towels and started working off all of the water from his body. Tucking the first towel around his hips, he grabbed another and began drying his hair. Taking a look in the mirror Levi studied his reflection from the undercut that was starting to become slightly over grown to the stubble growing on his chin. Groaning he threw the damp towel from his head and into the waiting laundry basket. Turning around he reached towards his pair of boxers and a light singlet when he saw something in his reflection. Coming in closer towards the mirror Levi's eyes focused more clear and zoomed in on what seemed to be a hair.

_Is that a long hair on my back?_ Stepping in closer again Levi did indeed have a long white hair about four inches long sticking out of the middle of his back. _How the fuck did that get there? Actually how the fuck did it grow so long?_ Glaring at the offending piece of hair Levi reached out for it ready to pull but it quickly slipped out of his grasp. Thus began the game of Levi trying to pull out this offending hair and the hair always – somehow slipping out of his grasp. 

It was around half an hour later when Eren came home to colourful swearing and growling coming from their bathroom. Eren didn't know what to expect when he walked into the bathroom but he certainly wasn't expecting to find his husband, naked half-sitting, half-falling off their bathroom sink with red marks and scratches along on his back while grasping a pair of scissors and trying to maul his back it seemed. 

“ You fucking piece of shit hair, why the fuck won't you get off my fucking god damn back you limp dick albino fucker?!”

“Uh Levi, what the hell are you doing?” Eren asked watching Levi go at himself with the scissors again only to get another scratch along his back. Whirling around Levi stared at him before growling out, “Get the fuck over here and help me Eren!” Eren has never seen Levi so murderous before, he was going to make another remark but Levi quickly cut him off and dragged him over to the mirror. Taking the scissors and placing them into Eren's hand Levi turned around and gestured towards his back. “Thank fucking god your finally home Eren, I've been trying to take this piece of fucking shit hair out for nearly a god damn hour now!”

Growling out the last few words Levi impatiently crossed his arms and tapped his left foot repeatedly. “Hurry up what the fuck is taking you so long?”

“Levi what exactly do you want me to do with these scissors?”

“To cut off that fucking long white hair on my back, what else?” Levi snapped at his husband becoming more exasperated by the second. 

“Uh okay, but shouldn't I use something else other than scissors? Oh I don't know, maybe a pair of tweezers?”

“Don't you think I’ve already tried a pair of mother fucking tweezers, Eren? I can't reach it with a pair of fucking tweezers!”

“Yeah but I can.” 

“.........” 

Eren laughed and laughed at the expression on Levi's face even though it was still highly murderous. He couldn't get over the fact that his husband was fiddling around for an hour over a strand of hair. “Oi, you little shit stop laughing.” He grumbled, but there wasn't any heat in the words. By now Eren had doubled over in laughter and was clutching his sides. Levi started poking his sides, “Eren come on stop it. What's so funny?”

Five minutes later Eren finally stopped laughing, straightening up and wiping the tears gathered around his eyes he looked at Levi. Turning him around so he could see his husbands back he murmured, “You scratched your beautiful back over a piece of hair Levi, your such an idiot sometimes.”

Getting a harrumph from him, Eren grabbed the pair of tweezers and located the offending strand on Levi's back and finally pulled it out. Taking the strand over to the toilet they both watched as Eren dropped it into the toilet and flushed it down. Humming in relief Levi finally started feeling the ache in his joints from stretching them in awkward angles for too long and the scratches on his back from begin over lapped with others and some deep enough to slowly seep blood. 

“Come here,” Eren sighed, grabbing the first aid box and dragging both the box and Levi into their bed room. Both sitting on the bed Eren patched up Levi's back making sure he got every cut. Taking Levi into his arms beginning careful of his patched up back Eren murmured, “All this over a strand of hair, huh?”

“It was pretty stupid wasn't it?” 

“Yeah”

They stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter over how stupid the situation was. “ Levi next time can you come and get me before you start mauling yourself?”

“There isn't going to be a next time.”

Eren just sighed in exasperation at Levi. “Yeah whatever you say babe.”

“Eren what the fuck did I say about you calling me babe?”

Eren just grinned and sneaked a quick kiss from his grouchy husband before bounding away from Levi's attack.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it? Maybe? Eh who cares it was fun to write.
> 
> I have a tumblr if anyone wanted to chat and/or throw ideas around with me?  
> http://xnekoofdarknessx.tumblr.com/


End file.
